I Screwed Up Please Take Me Back!
by fuck relationships i'm single
Summary: Brick dumps Blossom for Buttercup but realize he loves Blossom how will she take him back Butch says he love Buttercup but Buttercup rejects him how will she get him back once she realizes her feelings


Buttercup's P.O.V.

I was walking down the street till I had to bump into someone

"Buttercup we need to talk"

"No leave me alone Butch"

"I love you"

I looked at him like he grew a second head

"I don't love you so get over it"

"Fine but know this if you get jelouse over another girl and realize your feelings then I don't want to hear it"

then he flew away I was left a in thought then I realize I did love Butch I was too stubborn to realize it

Butch's P.O.V.

I can't believe she rejected me I'm sick and tired of her I walked to the park I heard weeping and sobbing I follow it to a park bench I looked up to see Blossom

"Blossom what happened" I asked

"Br-br-Brick h-he d-dumped me for Bu-bu-Buttercup" she said in between tears

"Shh shh it's gonna be ok I promise"

"Ok"

"Come on to my room lets go watch movies and eat popcorn and makeout"

"Butch" she yelled with a smile

"Hey I did make you feel better"

"Yeah thanks" she kissed my cheek I blushed

"Your welcome let's go" I grabbed her hand she blushed and we went to my room

"Let's watch Dark Skies" she suggested

"Heck yeah" she smiled got on my bed I went to downstairs make popcorn I saw Boomer on the living room couch flicking channels with the remote

"What's up bro"

"Nothing much I'm heartbroken so is Bloss and she's in my room putting on the movie dark skies"

"Cool can I watch with you"

"Sure just go up my room and watch with her while I make popcorn"

"Sounds great"

he got up and left I went back to making popcorn and I went back upstairs to see Blossom and Boomer laughing there heads off

"What are you 2 laughing about?"

"I just told her remember when we dared Brick to be bald"

Then I starting laughing my head off it was so fuckin funny

"Let's just watch the movie" I whined

"Stop whinng what are you 4"

"What are you 4" I said in a high pitched voice

"Shut up Butch"

"Shut up Butch" I said again in a high pitched voice

"That's it" she got up and tackled me to the ground we rolled around wreastling she was on top then I was then she was then I was we did that for like 7 minutes then we stop she laughed I looked at her like she grew a second head

"Thanks you guys for making me feel better I owe you"

"Can you help me Bloss"

"Sure Boomer what do you want help with"

"Asking Bubbles out"

"Boomer Bubbles already likes you, you just need to man up and say will you go out with me"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Then I'll go out ask her out right now"

"Go for it Boom" I said to him

"Thanks Bro"

with a Blue streak he went out so Blossom put on the movie in and we watched it was awesome

"Um..Butch can you come over to my house I'm kinda scared to fly alone"

"Sure" with a pink and green streak we flew off

Blossom's P.O.V.

Butch is really really sweet he helped me when I needed help I'm still heartbroken but he Brought the pain a little bit back I never knew the bad boy of the Rowdyruff Boys was sweet

"Butch I never knew you were sweet" he looked at me oddly then said

"Buttercup Broke my heart"

"Butch she really does love you she just doesn't want to ruin her stupid reputation. I read her diary"

"You are eviler than me"

"I know" I said with a smirk

we reached my house I saw Boomer cuddling in the couch with Bubbles then Professer came in

"Blossom where were you I was so worried"

"I was with Butch"

then Buttercup came down she was mad once she saw Butch

"What the hell are you doing in my house"

"Calm down I'm here to drop off Bloss"

"Thank you Butch for bringing my daughter home"

"Your welcome I gotta Bloss I'll see you tomorrow" then I kissed his cheek he Blushed then Walked out the door then flew away Buttercup looked pissed off

"Why are you mad" she glared at me then said

"Non of your business Red"

The she went to the kitchen grabbed a soda then went back upstairs I went to my room it was red because I kinda got sick of pink 3 weeks ago Then I heard a tap on my window I opened the curtin's to see Brick holding a rose I glared at him he said

"I'm sorry I screwed up ok I should've never let you go"

"Brick it's going to take a lot more than sorry and a rose to fix this" I said coldly Then I Slammed the window shut then went into the bathroom to go change into a red tanktop and black shorts then grabbed a pair of sissorrs and cut my hair long hair to shoulder length and I saw Butch shirtless with pajama's with 2 buckets of ice cream mint chocolate chip and fudge swirls and a comedy movie

"Butch what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like pinky it's a sleep over" I smiled and he really is sweet

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Mall Cop!"

"REALLY I LOVE THAT MOVIE"

"HELL YES ITS MY FAVORITE MOVIE"

"MINE TOO"

We have a lot in common we watched mall cop I laughed at some parts and we ate ice cream

"Let's have a dance party" he grabbed my Ipod and played a random song

_Loving him was like _

_Driving a new maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind passion as a sin_

_ending so suddenly _

_Loving him was like trying to change your mind once your _

_Already flying through the free fall _

_Like the colors in autoum so bright _

_Just before they loose it all_

_Loosing him was blue like I never known_

_missing him was dark grey all alone _

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met _

_But loving him was red_

he danced around like an idiot I just laughed then he grabbed my hand and twirled me around like what they do with cheerleaders

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memerizing him was like easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him is like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong _

_Loosing him was blue like I never known _

_missing dark grey all alone _

_Forgetting him was like trying to know some you never met_

_But loving him was red_

He danced around like a goofball today was the best day I ever had I'll never forget this day

_Oh red Burning red _

_Remembering here comes in flash backs and echo's_

_tell myself it's now gotta let it go_

_But moving from him is impossible and I still see it all in my head burning red_

_Oh loosing him was blue like I never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone _

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_Cause loving him red _

_and that's why he's spinning round and round in my head_

_Come back to me burning red _

_Yeah yeah _

_His love was like driving a new maserati down a dead end street_

when the song ended I feel sad again it is true loosing him was blue and loving him is red I have to show Buttercup it I walked to her room and she was gone and I note on her bed

_Went to tell Butch I love him be back later_

_-B.C_

She wanted to show she loved him I guess she does love him but Butch is consired my best friend now he really does know how to cheer me a part of me saying that forgive Brick I'm going to forgive him I know he made a mistake But everyone makes mistakes that makes life work hard

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I can't believe I rejected him I was at Brute's house with her sister after I couldn't find Butch I was sobbing all day

"Buttercup now do you mind telling me what happened"

"Well h-he c-came t-to m-me-"

"Stop shuddering and tell me what happened or I swear I will slap some sense to you"

"Fine I was walking down the street and I bumped into him and I said leave me alone he said I love you then I looked at him like he grew a second then said I don't love you then he said fine but know this if you get jelouse over another girl and realize your feelings then I don't want to hear it and I realized after Blossom kissed his cheek and he blushed"

"Your stupid"

"I know I am" I started to tear up

"Just go find Butch or talk to Blossom"

"Ok thanks Brute and I forgot to tell you your boyfriend is in your closet trying to surprise you with a dimoned necklace" then Breaker comes out of the closet and yells

"Wow great to ruin the surprise your mean" he glared at me I just laugh at him

"Did you really get me a dimoned necklace" she asked with hopeful eyes

"You are so cute when you do that and yes"

he pulls something thing out of his back pocket it was a beautiful necklace I wish Butch would give that to me she had wide eyes and kissed him feircely it was one of those aw moment but I gotta go find Butch I walked to the living room to see Bash and Brat cuddling and Berserk Watching the movie and Blake trying to get her attention I walked out the door and went to talk to Blossom I went home I knock on her door and I hear music and laughing a a person that sounds a lot like Butch so I knock harder Blossom finally opens the door and says

"Hey Buttercup what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok what do you need?"

"I love Butch"

Butch's P.O.V.

I can't Believe she said she loves me she loves me she loves me I'm so happy I could jump off a building But I'm going to surprise her just wait

Blossom's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but smile

"What are you smiling about"

"Nothing" then we heard a sneeze

she barged in my room saw Butch shirtless eating Ice cream sitting in my bed and she looked at me and back at Butch he bushed she blushed then yelled

"I can't believe he heard everything"

"I love you too" she looked at him and said

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I just want-" she was cut off with a kiss

"Go look under your bed you'll see a surprise" she nodded and came back with a box with a dimoned bracelet on it she smiled kissed him hard and he quickly kissed back

* * *

The next morning we went to the mall and I saw Brick with another girl with a guitar and 2 mics he saw me and smiled

_Wha- wha- what did she say_  
_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmm that you only meant well?_  
_Well of course you did_  
_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmmm that it's all for the best?_  
_Of course it is_

_[Verse 1]_  
_I was so wrong for so long_  
_Only tryin' to please myself (myself)_  
_Girl, I was caught up in her lust_  
_When I don't really want no one else_  
_So, no I know I should of treated you better_  
_But me and you were meant to last forever_

_[Hook:]_  
_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)_  
_To really be your man_  
_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_  
_I just didn't know what to do_  
_But when I become a star we'll be living so large_  
_I'll do anything for you_  
_So tell me girl_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmm that you only meant well?_  
_Well of course you did_  
_Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)_  
_Mmmm that it's all for the best?_  
_Of course it is_  
_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmm that you only meant well?_  
_Well of course you did_  
_Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say)_  
_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

_[Verse 2]_  
_How, could I live with myself_  
_Knowing that I let our love go (love go)_  
_And ooh, when I do with one chance_  
_I just gotta let you know_  
_I know what I did wasn't clever_  
_But me and you we're meant to be together_

_[Hook]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3]_  
_Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)_  
_I don't want you to leave me_  
_Though you caught me cheatin'_  
_Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_Cuz things ain't right, girl_  
_Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)_  
_I don't want you to leave me_  
_Though you caught me cheatin'_  
_Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_Cuz things ain't right_

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_  
_I just didn't know what to do_  
_But when I become a star we'll be living so large_  
_I'll do anything for you_  
_So baby watcha say!_

"I forgive you" he kissed me I kissed back it was the best day ever


End file.
